Apologies
by PSU93Girl
Summary: We didn't see Michael call Fiona to the loft during "Enemies Closer" but we know it happened. This is my take on it, starting with the end of Michael's call to Sam. Chapter 3 up now!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place between Michael's phone call to Sam and the end of "Enemies Closer." It's not going to be _complete_ smut, but yes, I am going to go there.

I'd love to hear what you think!

Oh and I don't own these characters, the awesome Matt Nix does. I'm just happy to borrow them for a little while.

************

"Sam, can you meet me at the loft? We're gonna celebrate your genius!"

His first phone call finished, Michael Westen stared at his phone. Speed Dial 1 would get him the next person he needed to talk to, but for some reason his finger hesitated over the key.

He would normally have called her first, but this was not a normal situation. She had walked away from him. Told him she "couldn't be with him right now." Said he should call Sam if he needed help with his meeting. She had been right, of course. But he had denied it until Sam had done the same, telling him to "call Fi" if he needed help.

So Michael needed the reassurance that his buddy Sam was still with him before he called Fiona. If she protested all he'd have to do is mention that Sam was on his way to the loft and she'd hop right in her car and rush over. Fiona Glenanne hated to be bested by anyone, and she certainly wasn't going to be bested by Sam Axe. Especially when it involved Michael.

Chiding himself for being silly, he pressed the 1 key and listened to the ring. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous about something not involving guns, explosives, and the chance that he might end up dead.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona sat at Carlito's, trying to relax and have some lunch. A Bloody Mary sat untouched in front of her as she poked at the salad on her plate. She should have known better than to come to Carlito's. It was a normal place for her to choose, but she hadn't thought about how often she was there with Michael.

Michael. She knew she had made the right choice but being apart from him made her feel unsettled. Whatever their relationship, since their reunion in Miami things just seemed to work better when they were on the same side. She'd never tell him that, of course.

Another part of the problem was that she was tired. She hadn't been sleeping well since she told Michael she couldn't be with him. She always slept better when she was next to Michael. She'd never admit it but being wrapped in his strong arms all night made her feel safe. Even if they didn't have sex, just laying next to him brought her comfort. That was one thing she had gotten used to—ever since her kidnapping he had wanted her close by whenever possible. As a result, they had spent almost every night together, alternating between her apartment and the loft. She desperately missed that.

Her phone trilled the ring tone that meant Michael was calling. She stared at the phone before hitting "Ignore." Right now if she talked to him he would know she wasn't herself. She'd listen to his voicemail and return the call later. She was surprised to hear the phone ring again almost immediately.

Taking a deep breath, Fiona pressed the green button and raised the phone to her ear.

"Fi?"

"Hello, Michael."

"Can you meet me at the loft?"

"Will Larry be there?"

"No, Fi, I'm done with him. But I can't tell you anything else right now. Will you please come to the loft?"

She sighed deeply. "Michael…"

"Please, Fi. Sam is on his way."

"I'll be right there."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fiona arrived at the loft, using her key to let herself in. Sam and Michael sat facing each other, Michael's punching bag between them. Fiona took a seat on the bed, briefly catching Michael's eyes. She didn't know how to read them. She leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, and watched Sam and Michael as they removed the money Larry had stolen from the punching bag, filling her in on recent events as they did so.

Michael's apology had caught Fiona somewhat off guard, but what he said next was REALLY unexpected.

"You let him crawl inside your head and make a nest," she said.

"There's a part… there's a part of me that's like him. But it's just a part. And it gets smaller the longer I'm with you," he said, looking straight in her eyes the whole time. With Sam sitting right there! Sam had also been watching her the whole time, a bit uncomfortable at being present for such an atypically emotional statement from his best friend.

Fiona needed to make sure Michael was done with Larry, and the relief she felt when he said, "I want him gone" was reflected in the huge smile on her face. The smile only grew larger when Michael asked her to help him make a "very special bomb."

Excited at the prospect of helping Michael again, Fiona quickly left the loft to gather some supplies. Sam took off shortly after Fiona, leaving Michael to finalize his plan and wait for Fiona to return. He stretched out on the bed for a quick nap as he waited. He also hadn't been sleeping well the past few days. Not being in touch with Fiona made him very uneasy. He just slept better when she was next to him. Even on the nights they just slept, her head on his chest, her breath lightly brushing his shoulder—it made things feel right.

Truth be told these days he felt uneasy whenever he didn't know where Fiona was. He almost felt like he needed to have her in his sight at all times, which of course wasn't possible. He would never tell her that, of course; he valued his life too much. But she came to Miami because of him, she stayed in Miami because of him, and now she couldn't go back to Ireland. So that made her his responsibility. And he took that very seriously.

Once upon a time Fiona Glenanne was an asset. Michael McBride had caused a lot of chaos and destruction with her. Even Michael Westen, Spy Extraordinaire who rarely slept in the same place for more than a month, had managed to keep the personal relationship in check. But Michael Westen, Burned Spy who was trapped in Miami, was not so good at avoiding the personal involvement. He had tried. Everyone who knew him knew he had tried. But she was his and there was no denying that now. He was just thankful that she had forgiven him and agreed to help him again. He had missed her.

The loft sprang to life as Fiona returned, her arms full of everything Michael asked her to get. He pushed himself off the bed and helped her get everything settled on the workbench, excited to be working on a project with her again. Interesting things happened between Michael and Fiona when they built, armed, or disarmed things. Even though this "bomb" would never actually explode, Michael was keenly aware of the possibilities that this project held for them.

"Are you sure you don't want a real bomb, Michael? It wouldn't be difficult, and I have enough supplies out in the trunk of my car," Fiona said, drawing a chuckle from Michael.

"Not this time, Fi," he replied, joining her in sorting all of the supplies. Every touch of her hand or body against his reminded him just how much he had missed her.

Fiona pulled her hair back in an elastic and got ready to work. As she got started, she felt Michael walk up behind the stool on which she was sitting. The heat emanating from his body made her shudder, but she remained focused on her work.

Michael stood behind her, watching her work. She was meticulous in everything she did. After a few minutes he reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders. He thought he felt her lean slightly into his touch but still she kept working. He began lightly massaging her shoulders, not surprised to feel the same tension he was sure he had in his own shoulders.

Fiona paused. This was certainly not the first time that one of their projects had taken this kind of turn. But she was usually the one to push it in this direction. Like so much else in their relationship these days, this was something completely new.

"Michael, I have to finish this," she said, returning to her work as she felt his breath on her neck.

"It can wait, Fi," he said, brushing his lips against her neck.

"What do you always tell me, Michael? Finish the job first."

"But Fi…" he said, kissing her shoulder and trying to reach under her tank top.

"No, Michael," she said as she grabbed his wrist, "I'm almost done." And she pushed him back.

He stood for a moment, pondering his next move. He decided to try another tactic, retreating to the refrigerator and retrieving a yogurt. He walked back over to her, standing across the workbench and scooping up a spoonful.

"Yogurt, Fi?" he asked as he placed the spoon in his own mouth. She kept working.

Michael moved to stand next to her, holding out a spoonful of yogurt. This time she obliged him, though she continued working. Michael remained next to her, eating the remainder of the yogurt, offering her spoonfuls from time to time. She politely declined.

After what seemed like an eternity the yogurt was long gone and Fiona finally declared her "bomb" finished. She tidied up a bit, brushed her hands together, and paused to admire her handiwork. She felt Michael move from her side.

He stood behind her, turning her so she faced him, still sitting on the stool. He took a step forward and leaned against the workbench, one arm on either side of her body, effectively trapping her. She looked up at him, amused.

"Thank you Fi," he said, taking another step forward so their legs touched.

"My pleasure, Michael," she replied, placing one of her hands on his arm.

They had barely touched but already their breathing was becoming deeper as their bodies began to heat up. This was what they had missed most—their closeness and the anticipation of what was surely to come.

Michael leaned his head towards hers, keeping his arms on either side of her. She watched him, tilting her chin up just slightly. He pressed a tiny kiss to her lips, just barely brushing them with his own as he whispered her name. She brought her free hand to his waist, gently stroking his side to affirm that he was forgiven and all was right with them again.

He placed his forehead against hers and inhaled her scent—the scent he had dearly missed the past few days. He hadn't realized how much until just that moment. He leaned in for another kiss, lingering longer against her mouth this time.

Fiona shifted on the stool, bringing one of her legs between Michael's thighs. He moaned against her mouth as she brushed against him. He moved one hand off of the workbench to the hem of her tank top. He gathered the material in his fingers, stroking the bare skin of her back. She sighed against his mouth as he continued kissing her.

Michael ran his hand up the back of her tank top, tracing circles on her back as he pulled her hair free of the elastic with his other hand. He placed the elastic on the workbench and ran his fingers through her hair. His tongue reached out to gently trace her lips.

She lightly rubbed her knee between his thighs as she ran her hand under his shirt. She reveled in the feel of his hardening erection as his tongue continued to caress her lips. She moved her hand from his arm, bringing it to rest on the waist of his jeans as she lightly scratched up and down his back with her other hand.

Fiona parted her teeth, allowing Michael's tongue to meet her own, sighing as she realized how much she had missed him. His hand traveled from her back to her breast, lightly cupping it as his thumb flicked over her hardening nipple. She shivered under his touch.

They were fast approaching the point of no return as Fiona began to caress Michael's hardening cock through his jeans, his hips involuntarily thrusting towards her with every stroke of her hand. His kisses deepened and became more urgent as he caressed her breasts with one hand, his other hand traveling down to reach under her skirt.

Fiona sighed as his fingers stroked the wetness between her legs, her own hands reaching inside his jeans and beginning to pump his cock. They moved in rhythm with each other, her knee still stroking his thighs as their tongues continued their erotic dance.

"Michael," Fiona whispered. Any further words were cut off as Michael slipped a finger inside her pussy and her breath caught in her throat.

"I missed you Fi," he whispered back, his own breath catching in his throat as her fingers traveled down to his balls.

Michael began to lift her tank top over her head as Fiona worked at the button on his jeans. Just then, Michael's phone rang.

"Ignore it," Fiona said, just about to get the button open.

"I can't, Fi," he said, "it's going to be Sam telling me everything is set. I have to go get rid of Larry once and for all." He caressed her breasts and stroked her pussy a few more times, kissing her gently on the lips as she refastened the button and ran her fingers along the outside of his jeans between his legs.

Michael answered the phone, and as he expected it was Sam telling him everything was ready. He hung up, placed his hands on Fi's neck and pressed a few more kisses to her lips. The desire and passion in her eyes almost made him forget about the job he had to do.

"Hurry back, Michael," she whispered into his final kisses, "I'll be here waiting for you."

He groaned as she stroked his cock one more time, then he gathered the bomb and his keys and headed out.

"Don't go anywhere Fi," he said before closing the door, "we have some unfinished business to take care of."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those of you who have reviewed and/or favorite this story. Here's the continuation!

How awesome was this week's episode?! "I'm not going to risk losing you again." TOTAL squee moment!

WARNING: LOTS of smut ahead. You're welcome.

************

Fiona knew Michael would be a while taking care of Larry, so she made a quick run to her apartment to gather a few things. Michael always had a t-shirt and shorts for her to sleep in if she wanted them but she had purchased a new outfit a few days ago and when she tried to wear it for Michael he had shown up at her apartment with Sam. It was just too cute to go to waste, so she retrieved it and some other things and returned to the loft.

She changed into her new lingerie and robe and grabbed a yogurt from the fridge. When it was gone she sat on the bed to wait for Michael to return. It shouldn't be too much longer.

Michael was relieved to have taken care of Larry and even more relieved that nobody else had to die. He was still kicking himself for allowing Larry to get inside his head but he was very thankful his friends were standing by him now. He hurried home, knowing Fi would be there waiting for him.

He cautiously opened the door to the loft, half expecting Fiona to jump him as soon as he entered. Not that he would complain, mind you…

To his great surprise, nobody was waiting just inside the door. He made his way into the loft, looking around. He caught sight of her on the bed, curled up on her side, his pillow hugged tightly to her. He was especially interested to see she had changed out of her tank top and skirt and into the lingerie she had been wearing when he showed up at her apartment with Sam to tell her Larry was back in town. It brought a wicked smile to his face as he locked the door.

He quietly put his keys down on the workbench, emptied the pockets of his jeans, and turned his cell phone off. He found hers in the bag she had left on the stool and turned it off too. Nothing was going to interrupt this afternoon.

Michael quietly crept over to the bed as Fiona stretched a bit, drawing his pillow closer to her body. Lucky pillow, he thought. He pressed a light kiss to her head, not wanting to wake her just yet, and lightly rubbed her forehead with his thumb. It was his way to test just how deeply asleep she was. Her eyes remained tightly shut, her breathing deep and regular. She was sound asleep.

He retreated to the steps, taking a seat and watching her as she slept. Her mouth moved as she was dreaming, first forming a small pout that he found irresistible, then flashing anger before finally forming a smile. Even in sleep Fiona was a bundle of energy.

She awoke shortly after, smiling as she saw him sitting on the steps. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asked.

"You looked so peaceful Fi, and I haven't been back for very long. But now that you're up, why don't you put that pillow down and come over here," he replied.

Fiona stood, ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her robe, and made her way across the loft to the steps where Michael sat. She positioned herself between his knees, putting her hands on his thighs. She looked into his eyes and could see that he had taken care of Larry. They were free and clear of Michael's former mentor and recent tormentor. She smiled as Michael placed his hands on her waist.

Michael moved towards her, looking in her eyes and pressing a kiss to her lips. She sighed as his mouth massaged hers, their tongues picking up where they had left off earlier. Her hands massaged his thighs as his hands caressed her hips.

Fiona felt Michael shift as they continued kissing. His hands gently guided her to the side and before she knew it she was straddling his leg, his knee between her legs. His hands strongly guided her hips down towards his knee, and her whole body convulsed with a spasm of pleasure as his knee brushed against her clit. She arched her back and threw her head back, her hands reaching out to grab onto his shoulders.

Michael started slowly rocking her back and forth against his knee. She leaned her head towards his, unable to hold herself up because of the pleasure his actions were bringing her. His hands and knee held her up as he whispered, "You like that, Fi?" He rocked her a little faster as she began to moan, the only reply she could manage.

Her forehead rested against his, her eyes closed as she drew closer to orgasm. She was moaning and gasping, her hands gripping tightly to his shoulders. He knew she was close, and he quickened the pace, each stroke of his knee against her bringing her closer and closer. His hands stilled her for a few seconds before once more grinding his knee against her clit, and he felt her body shake with her orgasm as she cried out his name.

She stood clinging to him, panting and trying to regain her breath as his hands gently massaged her lower back. He reached a hand up to brush the hair out of her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead before once again caressing her lips with his own. She smiled into his kisses, taking a deep breath and stepping back, her hands reaching for his.

Fiona pulled Michael to his feet, drawing him closer to her and pulling his t-shirt over his head. He grabbed her hands, interlacing their fingers and holding onto them as he wrapped his arms around her back. He held her tightly to him, his erection pressing into her thigh, as he resumed kissing her. She tried to free her hands but he held tightly to them, even as she ground her hips against his. He moaned into their deepening kisses but did not release her hands.

Michael's tongue brushed against her lips, which she readily parted to allow him access. She ached to touch him but he would not let her. Their tongues danced together as Michael started to walk her back towards the bed.

When they reached the bed Michael removed his hands from her back, still holding on to her hands. He pushed her back, laying her down on the bed and stretching her arms over her head. He held them in place with his own, his mouth caressing her lips before moving to her jawline and then her neck.

He gathered both her wrists in one hand, continuing to hold them over her head as his other hand pushed her robe aside. He released one arm at a time to allow her to pull them out of the robe, resuming his grip on her wrists after the robe was discarded on the floor.

His free hand caressed her body as he continued to kiss her. She gasped as he ran a finger inside her bra, lightly flicking over her nipple. He reached behind her to undo the clasp, pushing the fabric away with his nose as his mouth clamped over one hard nipple. His tongue stroked and caressed her as she arched her back under him.

"Michael, please," she panted, trying to free her hands from his grip.

"Tell me what you want Fi," he said, moving his mouth to her other breast and resuming his caresses.

"I want to touch you," she replied, grinding her hips against him.

He groaned at the sensation of her hips against his hard cock, smiling at her as he kissed her deeply and released his grip on her wrists. He shifted to lie next to her, reaching his now-free hand down between her legs as his other hand stroked her hair.

She was soaked and he teased her, stroking his fingers on the outside of her panties, starting to drive her wild again. She discarded her bra and then her hands reached for the button on his jeans.

Michael found her clit through the thin fabric between her legs, repeatedly stroking it with his thumb as Fiona undid the buttons of his jeans and reached inside to cup his erection. She moaned into their kisses as he continued to stroke and flick his thumb over her clit. She was unable to concentrate on anything other than the pleasure that was building as she once again neared orgasm.

Quickly removing her panties, Michael's mouth moved back to Fiona's breast as he slipped a finger into her wet pussy. She was writhing under his touch, her hands clasped tightly behind his head as he felt the first waves of her orgasm. His fingers expertly worked between her legs, massaging her clit as he slowly pumped in and out of her.

She pulsed around him as he kept stroking and massaging, not letting her recover before she came again, gasping and screaming his name as his mouth continued to caress her hardened nipples. He slowed his efforts, kissing away the pout that formed on her lips when he removed his fingers from her pussy and lightly brushed his thumb over her clit one more time.

Fiona quickly pushed Michael onto his back, removing his jeans and boxers and straddling his waist before he knew what hit him.

"Fi, I…," he started to say, but she leaned down and kissed him hard on the mouth, her tongue thrusting against his. She slowly rotated her hips, grinding against his cock as he moaned into her mouth.

She lifted her hips slightly and slipped her hands between them, expertly pumping his erection with one hand while the other massaged his balls. Michael reached for her waist, unable to wait any longer.

Fiona pulled him into a sitting position, his hands still on her waist. He guided her onto his waiting cock, slowly raising her up and plunging her down hard. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, rotating her hips as he was deep inside her, making him groan with pleasure.

"Oh God Fi, you're so good," he panted against her mouth, his hands repeatedly rocking her slightly up and then crashing her down onto him again, grinding her clit against his body.

"Michael, wait, please," Fiona begged, stilling her hips and hanging onto his shoulders.

He slowed his efforts, gently lifting her up and down, watching her face as she clung to him. He pressed a tiny kiss to her lips.

"Fi, look at me."

She looked into his eyes, lightly rocking her hips against him. She leaned in for another kiss, pulling back to look at him again.

"Tell me what you want Fi," he said, gently kissing her and brushing the hair out of her face.

"I want you to make me cum again Michael," she replied, "so then I can make you cum."

He kissed her again, moving his hands back to her waist and repeatedly bouncing her up and down in his lap, feeling her orgasm building and knowing his own was not far behind.

Fiona rotated her hips as he quickened the pace, their tongues urgently mingling as each of them built to orgasm. Michael felt her start to pulse around him and he slammed her down hard one last time, brushing against her clit as she fell apart in his arms. One last stroke and he screamed her name as he came inside her.

He pressed more kisses to her lips as their breathing stilled. She wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him.

"Fi, please don't leave me again."

"Don't give me reason to, Michael."

************

So what do you think, should there be a Chapter 3? Leave me a review and let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Ask and ye shall receive! Here is Chapter 3. SO sorry it took so long to get this done. I don't have a good excuse so I won't make up a bad one.

************

Michael lay on his side on the bed, Fiona's naked body pressed tightly against his back. One of her legs was hooked over his hip. He ran his hand up and down her calf, gently stroking and massaging her muscles.

Fiona wrapped her arms around Michael, her hands running over his chest. She pressed kisses to his back and his shoulders, leaning up slightly to kiss the back of his neck.

"Do you want to talk about it, Fi?" Michael asked, turning his head slightly so he could see her.

"Talk about what, Michael?" Fiona replied.

"Larry, you know that whole thing?" Michael said.

"Is he gone?" Fiona asked, hugging Michael tightly against her body.

"Yeah I think so. The cops know who he is now so he can't fly under the radar as easily as before. I am as sure as I can be that he's been taken care of."

"Then we have nothing more to talk about," Fiona replied, her hands traveling over his chest and stomach.

Michael rolled onto his back, drawing Fiona's leg over his own and massaging her thigh. "Are you sure, Fi?" he asked. He'd never tell her but he was concerned if they left something unsaid it might lead to her walking away again. He sucked at this kind of thing but she was his and that was something he took very seriously. He couldn't take the chance of her going off on her own again.

"I'm sure, Michael," she replied, leaning in to kiss his cheek, her hand running up and down his side. She was surprised by his words. She and Michael didn't exactly talk things out often. They were just no good at emotions. She nuzzled her head against his shoulder as he reached up to stroke her hair.

"I told my mom we'd come over for dinner tonight," Michael said. "She's still upset over Nate's wife and, well, she thinks of you and Sam as family so she wants us all at the house."

Fiona lifted her head to look at Michael. "And you agreed to that?" she said.

"Of course I agreed to it, it makes her happy," Michael replied, moving his hand from her thigh up her side and to her breast. He lightly flicked her nipple, grinning as it hardened under his touch.

"You know what makes me happy?" Fiona asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, do I?" Michael replied, continuing his caress of her breasts.

Fiona brought her body on top of Michael's, laying her head on his chest so she could hear the sounds of his heart beating and his breathing. He inhaled deeply, watching as her head rose along with his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed as he took another deep breath.

Michael brought his hands to Fiona's back, kneading and caressing from her shoulders down to her waist. She stretched her arms above her head, reaching behind his neck and running her fingers through his hair. She drew herself up as he continued his back rub.

The friction of her body against his caused Michael to start to grow hard and Fiona smiled at the feeling of his erection against her thigh. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his as she massaged his neck and the back of his head. He reached down to cup her ass, bringing her hips hard against his, her thigh brushing his hardening cock. She moaned with pleasure as she continued kissing him.

"What… makes you… happy… Fi?" Michael asked between kisses, his hands roaming all over her body. He quickly rolled her over onto her back, moving his mouth to her nipple; taking one and then the other between his lips.

"You don't… ah," Fiona replied, pausing as Michael once again clamped his mouth over her nipple, "you don't… know… Michael?"

"Want… you… to… tell… me," Michael said, reaching between them to stroke the wetness between her legs.

"Being… with… you," Fiona managed to reply as Michael continued stroking between her legs, his thumb flicking over her clit as she squirmed under him. Her movements caused her to grind against his cock and he groaned as her panting became faster.

"Fi… you're so… wet… you feel… so good," Michael said, inserting one finger inside her. She shuddered at his touch, bending her knees and raising her hips to try to draw him in deeper.

"That's… ah… that's… what you do… to me… Michael," Fiona managed to reply before he slipped a second finger inside her, slowly beginning to pump them in and out as his thumb stroked her clit.

Michael smiled and kissed Fiona, his tongue tracing her lips as his fingers continued working between her legs. She parted her lips, moaning into his mouth as the tips of their tongues met.

"You… like that… Fi?" Michael asked between kisses, his fingers working more urgently to bring Fiona to orgasm.

"You're… so… talkative—" Fiona replied, the rest of the sentence cut off as Michael's thumb flicked over her clit and he felt her begin to pulse around his fingers. "Oh, Michael!" she screamed over and over as his fingers continued to pump in and out of her.

Michael slowed his movements, eventually removing his fingers and allowing Fiona to recover. He kissed her forehead, smoothing the hair out of her face as her breathing stilled. She smiled, pulling him down for a kiss and grinding her hips against his. His breath caught in his throat as she spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist, bringing his cock close to her hot, wet core.

Their lips continued to press together, the kisses growing deeper and more urgent as their tongues explored the inside of each other's mouth. Fiona bent her knees, placing her feet flat on the bed and lifting her hips to meet the tip of his cock, trying to draw him inside her.

"I can wait… longer… than you… Michael," Fiona teased between kisses, lifting her hips again and smiling as Michael groaned into her mouth.

"Don't… challenge… me… Fi," Michael said as he pressed his tip against her pussy. He could feel her heat and he knew she was more than ready for him. He rubbed his tip against her a few times, grinning as he heard her moans.

Fiona's hands traveled down Michael's back, stroking and caressing his slick skin as he continued to tease her. She traced circles on his lower back and moved her hands down to his hips, grabbing firmly and pulling him towards her.

"I thought… you could… wait… longer," Michael said, not resisting her.

"Decided… to give you… a break," Fiona replied, pulling him closer to her.

Without wasting a second Michael drove his cock into her, grinding against her clit and making her shudder and moan with pleasure. Her hips met his every stroke as their tongues continued to mingle and their hands roamed all over the other's body.

Michael continued his frenzied pace, feeling Fiona contract and pulse around him, loving the sound of his name on her lips as he pushed her over the edge again and again.

Fiona could barely catch her breath before she saw the telltale signs that Michael's own orgasm was close. She rocked her hips against him, steadily meeting him thrust for thrust until she heard him call her name. She wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him as he came inside her and made her cum one last time.

His whole body shook as he felt her pulsing around him. Fiona kissed his eyelids, running her fingers through his hair as his breathing slowed.

"Fi?"

"Yes Michael?"

"Did that make you happy?"

************

I'm not completely thrilled with the ending but it will have to do. I hope you enjoyed this story!

The season finale has left me with lots of ideas floating around in my head so when things slow down a bit I'll probably be back with something else.


End file.
